


Клубничный фраппучино

by Amberliy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bromance, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comedy, Epic Bromance, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy
Summary: Шин рисует милых котиков на салфетках для Юэ Луна, а Шортер говорит ему, что это хоть и медленный прогресс в отношениях, но все еще прогресс. Или история о глупых советах, модной одежде и записке на столе.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Sing Soo-Ling, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Kudos: 6





	Клубничный фраппучино

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотела показать дружбу между Шортером и Шин Су-Лином, потому что мы заслуживаем это видеть, а глупое аниме лишило нас этого. И да, это моя вторая работа в бананке, где действия разворачиваются в кафе. Нет, я не любительница кофе с тортиками, правда *пишу этот комментарий, попивая кофеек*
> 
> А это моя эстетика к работе: https://69.media.tumblr.com/9782cc78fdd1f14a43ec12c321776793/tumblr_pnhj14II2f1u9p5pn_540.jpg
> 
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/1f83369b34169cc8acf1f99789a001e6/tumblr_pnhkgeV0DO1u9p5pn_540.jpg

Ну, знаете, Шин, вообще-то, уверенный в себе парень, который работает в этом месте уже полгода, который знает, как готовить идеальный фраппучино с разными отвратными добавками, и который точно не влюблен в одного постоянного посетителя уже второй месяц.

Если честно, то Шин вообще не понимает с чего его друзья взяли, что тот парень с длинными волосами, вечно одетый по последнему пику моды, ему нравится. Потому что это вовсе не так! Ну да, Шин рисует на салфетках и прочих вещах для Юэ-Луна мордочки котят, хотя даже не умеет рисовать, и ему кажется, это выглядит максимально ущербно, но Шортер сказал, что котята няшные, поэтому Шин продолжит творить и смотреть, как его труд наверняка летит в мусорный бак после каждого приема пищи.

И Су-Лин знает имя постоянного посетителя, потому что тот перепутал это заведение со старбаксом, думая, что его имя напишут на стаканчике, но, увы, здесь обычное заведение со своей атмосферой, и которое не будет подстраиваться под тренды каких-то популярных сетей, потому что здесь свои правила! Вот так вот, понял, Старбакс? Так говорил Шортер, но, вообще-то, хозяину было просто жалко закупаться специальными стаканчиками и маркерами для этого дела, но упустим это, хорошо?

Но даже если Шину и нравится этот Юэ-Лун, то что с того? Они все равно не будут вместе, потому что ну вы посмотрите на Шина, а теперь на Юэ-Луна, опять на Шина и на Юэ-Луна. Чувствуете разницу? Это как небо и земля, лед и пламя, манга и хреновая адаптация аниме, картины в галереях и рисунки котиков Шина.

Юэ-Лун был божеством, которой зачем-то спустилось в этот грешный мир: вечно одетый в дорогие элегантные костюмы, которые прекрасно подчеркивали его тело, а тело его было и так идеальным, поэтому одежда подчеркивала буквально все, и Шин не может это по-другому объяснить. Или же бывали случаи, когда Юэ-Лун приходил в модной одежде, которая на нем сидела опять же чудесно. Да если бы он пришел в мешке из-под картошки, то даже бы этот сраный мешок на нем смотрелся прекрасно, в то время как на Шине всегда были рваные джинсы с футболкой или майкой, которые выглядели, как он сам считал, дерьмово, а что уж там говорить про мешок из-под удобрений? Тогда бы он выглядел хуже, чем какой-нибудь бездомный.

Сегодня Юэ-Лун был в узких брюках, подчеркивающих его худые ноги (серьезно худые, Шин не понимал, как парня не уносит с собой слабый ветерок), в огромной футболке цвета ванильного льда и с непонятной надписью, написанной мелкими белыми буквами возле левой части грудной мышцы, а поверх черная накидка, достающая до колен, которая наверняка как-то называется, но Шин не эксперт в названиях модных вещичек.

Он смотрит на себя, проверяя, нет ли пятен от напитков на фиолетовой футболке с логотипом любимой музыкальной группы. И вроде бы нет, поэтому можно выдохнуть спокойно. Хотя перед глазами мелькает момент из жизни, как он, сам того не замечая, проливает на кофту пару капель кофе и сразу же обслуживает Юэ-Луна, который тогда деликатно намекнул ему на пятно, тем самым Шин выставил себя полным кретином и свиньей. Но даже после того случая Су-Лин не стал носить тот страшный фартук. Ни за что!

— Клубничный фраппучино, — говорит Юэ-Лун, пялясь в свой телефон и не обращая абсолютно никакого внимания на Шина, когда тот кивает и поворачивается к клиенту спиной, делая заказ.

Он немного нервничает, ну, то есть, Шин тяжело дышит, а руки подрагивают. И вы не подумайте, что это его обычная реакция на этого модника, вовсе нет! Просто вчера вечером Шин нечаянно лайкнул одну из самых первых фотографий Юэ-Луна в инсте, которая была сделана пару лет назад, и которую, к слову, чтобы найти, пришлось бы потратить уйму времени, а из этого следовало, что Шин весь вечер просидел на акке парня, как опасный сталкер, и Юэ-Лун прекрасно это понимал. Но на деле же Шин следил за инстаграмом Ли второй месяц, а вчера поспорил с Шортером, что Юэ-Лун любит слушать виниловые пластинки, потому что у него точно была фотография с проигрывателем. Не может же он стоять просто для красоты! Но правдивый вариант был еще хуже, потому что тогда бы Юэ-Лун точно понял, что Шин гребаный сталкер!

Но виноват-то во всем Шортер, который не поверил Шину! И Су-Лин надеется, что Юэ-Лун не видел больше никаких оповещений, потому что ну вчера был реальный капец из-за Шортера, так как он подписался на Юэ-Луна со странички Шина, пока сам владелец телефона бегал по комнате с криками о том, что он увольняется, чтобы больше никогда не встречаться с Юэ-Луном, какой позор, боже мой! После Шин отписался, но Шортер вновь подписался, потому что: «Ну, бро, это действительно выглядит странно, когда ты лайкнул древнюю фотку, но не подписался». И как бы Шину было тогда насрать на слова своего друга и он вновь отписался, но Шортер опять отобрал телефон и подписался. И в общем, ситуация страшная, потому что Шин не знает сколько раз он подписался вчера на акк, и Юэ-Лун сто процентов думает, что Су-Лин это делал ради взаимной подписки, кстати, Шин все же отписался.

Короче, Шин в полной жопе из-за Шортера.

— Ваш клубничный фраппучино, — Шин ставит стаканчик на стойку, привлекая к себе внимания Юэ-Луна, который, наконец-таки, отвлекается от своего телефона и ищет деньги в карманах черной накидки.

Шин знает, что ему нужно что-нибудь сказать, потому что ситуация хуже некуда, а обстановка сейчас позволяет говорить сколько угодно и никто никого не засмеет, так как очереди нет, а Шортер сейчас вместо уборщицы моет зеркала в уборной.

— Любишь слушать музыку? — спрашивает Шин и мысленно бьет себя по голове, ибо кто не любит слушать музыку в двадцать первом веке?

— Классика наше все, — отвечает Юэ-Лун, оставляя пару бумажек около кассы, а Шин убирает свою руку обратно, будто бы он ее и не протягивал, чтобы тот положил деньги на ладонь.

— Это точно, — произносит Су-Лин, а тот кидает взгляд на его футболку, потому что ну как бы там была изображена эмблема рок-группы. Шин, ты заврался! — Но я не только классику люблю, но и джаз с роком.

— Теперь понятно почему здесь постоянно крутят джаз, — кидает Юэ-Лун, а Шин спокойно выдыхает, радуясь, что повернул ситуацию в правильное русло. — Думаю, именно он придает особую атмосферу этому месту.

Шин быстро кивает головой, полностью соглашаясь. Он достает нужные салфетки с мордочками котиков и вручает Юэ-Луну в надежде, что сейчас начнет рассказывать про эти рисунки, но из туалета выходит Шортер, который портит все что только можно.

— Я помыл пол и вычистил зеркала до блеска, а толчки остаются за тобой! — кричит Вонг на все заведение, а Шин просто плачет. Плачет в душе. И будет плакать в туалете, драя толчки.

Юэ-Лун одной рукой берет салфетки, а другой стаканчик со спокойным видом, но лучше бы он посмеялся или посмотрел на него с отвращением, ибо Шин не знает, что творится у того в голове. Ну вот просто блять, как всегда! Шин краснеет и он ничего не может с этим поделать, как и с тем, что все теперь знают, что именно он идет чистить туалеты. И вообще, эта уборщица не могла заболеть в другой день?

Шортер чуть не сталкивается с Юэ-Луном, когда тот направляется к свободному столику, а Шин смотрит на своего друга пустыми глазами и уходит в известном направлении, оставляя Шортера в неведении.

Спустя время, когда Ли уже ушел, Шин вновь идет работать за стойку, но теперь со злобным видом, готовясь убить своего друга раз и навсегда, потому что ну камон, Шортер, ты уже второй день подряд позоришь Шина перед любовью всей его жизни. Да, Шин все-таки признал это.

— Так бро не поступают! — кричит Су-Лин, а Шортер разводит руками, даже немного обижаясь на такие слова.

— Но вы же с ним заговорили, а это уже прогресс. Маленький, но прогресс! Да и вчера он сто пудов заметил, как ты на него подписался.

— Ага, и я удивляюсь, почему он не кинул меня в чс. Наверное, ему меня жалко.

— Да забей, — говорит Шортер, а Шин презрительно смотрит на него. — Бро, я имею в виду, просто заговори с ним завтра или пошути, чтоб с таким недовольным лицом больше не ходил.

— Ты что-то имеешь против его лица? — возмущается Шин, а Шортер качает головой в разный стороны, понимая, что говорить такое в присутствии Су-Лина не стоило. — А если пошутить, то как?

— Ну не знаю, например: твои родители случайно не пекари? Потому что откуда у них такая крошка?

— Шортер, ты долбоеб, — вздыхает Шин, теперь понимая, почему у Вонга до сих пор нет девушки.

— Ну или: «Персик, что ты делаешь в этом саду?»

Шин смеется вместе с другом, представляя лицо Юэ-Луна, если бы он действительно такое сказал. И знаете, ужасных вариантов официального знакомства становится все больше и больше.

***

После того раза прошло две недели, а Шин с Юэ-Луном говорил довольно-таки много времени ни о чем, но баристе это нравилось. Ли просил свой клубничный фраппучино, иногда прося насыпать разных пищевых блесток и прочей ненужной ерунды для красоты, но это уже радовало. То есть, Шин рассказывал какие пищевые украшения у них есть и какие красивые стаканчики завезли сегодня, а Юэ-Лун внимательно слушал и выбирал, в то время как Шортер уссывался с этого зрелища.

Вонг всегда был рядом, потому что он, как бы, второй бариста, он обязан быть за стойкой тоже и его действительно забавляло, как его друг, который не понимал людей, выбиравших для своих напитков блесточки, цветочки и прочую ерунду, восторженно советовал все это одному единственному посетителю.

— Отъебись, — говорит Шин, когда Юэ-Лун уходит за столик около окна, и пихает локтем смеющегося Шортера, который сегодня все записал на видео.

— Ты даже про свой мотоцикл не рассказываешь с такой страстью, как про эти блестки, — чуть-ли не плачет от смеха Вонг, а Шин цокает языком.

Шин не отрывает взгляда от Юэ-Луна, который делает фотографию своего напитка, а Шин сияет, потому что его творение теперь хранится в галерее этого парня, а значит, и частичка самого Су-Лина находится у Ли. Вонг говорит, что здесь нет логики, но Шин опять бьет его по голове со словами, что тот ничего не понимает.

Но однажды Шортер творит такую хуйню, при которой все остальные его поступки кажутся просто ничем, хотя начиналось все так прекрасно!

Юэ-Лун входит в своем черном костюме, в рубашке цвета домашнего зефира с миниатюрной изумрудной брошкой, закрепленной возле воротничка, а у Су-Лина так сильно бьется сердце, что он думает, что сердечник, которого нужно сейчас в срочном порядке увозить на скорой помощи от такой красоты. Что Юэ-Лун вообще делает в этом заведении с таким-то божественным видом?

Пока он идет до стойки, Шин тысячу раз поправляет на себе фиолетовый свитшот, подаренный друзьями, и надеется, что Юэ-Лун оценит этот элемент одежды, потому что Шин, по его мнению, впервые выглядит не так ущербно и немного модно, а Шортер вообще сказал, что теперь Шина можно отправлять работать моделькой наравне с этим Юэ-Луном.

Но тут из неоткуда берется какая-то девушка, и подходит именно к Шину! Не к Шортеру, а к Шину, мать твою! И это первый раз за все эти месяцы, когда Юэ-Луна будет обслуживать не он, а Шортер! Су-Лин как бы намекает, что он занят и рядом свободный бариста, но девушка отрицательно качает головой, говоря, что в таком случае подождет. Шину ничего не остается, как кивнуть и принять ее заказ.

Он отворачивается и готовит латте, надеясь, что оно будет невкусным. И идет к холодильнику за кусочком шоколадного торта, в который хочет плюнуть. Он и не надеется увидеть Юэ-Луна сегодня ближе, чем на два метра, и сильно удивляется тому, что тот стоит за этой девушкой, а не возле кассы Шортера.

Девушка дает деньги вместе с листочком, где наверняка ее номер, но Шин даже не обращает на это внимание, потому что, о боже, Юэ-Лун дождался его! Так вот что чувствуют парни после армии.

— Клубничный фраппучино, — как всегда произносит Юэ-Лун, а Шин с улыбкой кивает и выполняет свою работу. Он правда пытается скрыть свое счастье, но не может.

Шин ставит стаканчик на стойку, предлагая добавить новых блесток с сиропом или печеньками. И когда парень вставляет бело-зеленую трубочку, под цвет верхней одежды с брошкой Юэ-Луна, в напиток, тогда и начинается пиздец.

— Да ты прямо весь сияешь, бро, — говорит Шортер, а Шин поворачивается в сторону друга с видом «какого хуя ты это говоришь, когда он еще не отошел?»

Но проблема оказалась совсем другая, и теперь Шин Шортера за своего бро вообще не считает и больше никогда считать не будет, потому что так бро не поступают и вообще, что за херня, Шортер?

— Этo та из постоянных посетительниц, которая тебе давно нравится?

Шин стоит, принимая удар под дых, и не знает, как ответить. Он поворачивается обратно к Юэ-Луну, который почему-то стоит с удивленным лицом и пялится на Шина. От этого невольно возникает вопрос — он не думал, что Шину кто-то нравится, потому что он такой страшный, или что?

— Так тебе кто-то нравится? — говорит Ли, а Шин без понятия что делать, его окружили со всех сторон. Можно он сейчас пойдет драить толчки?

— Да, ну, то есть нет, — теряется парень под суровым взглядом Юэ-Луна, ибо по правде говоря, он влюблен в него. — Я, вообще-то, гей.

Шин понимает, что ответил только через двадцать секунд, пока Ли находился все это время в таком же ауте, а Шортер пытался подавить свой смех. И блять, Шортер, это вообще не по-братски!

Ли уходит из заведения, а Шин даже не помнит, что тот ему сказал на прощание. И он боится, что любовь всей его жизни оказалась жутким гомофобом. Это был первый раз, когда Юэ-Лун не остался выпить свой фраппучино здесь.

***

Как оказалось, Шортер имел собственный план, чтобы свести этих двоих вместе и ему ни чуточки не жаль. Конечно, пришлось купить Шину вечером выпивку и слушать всю ночь, что теперь его шансы на завоевания сердечка с пяти процентов из ста упали на нуль, а потом утешать, но такова жизнь.

— Я хотел заставить его приревновать, — рассказывает Шортер друзьям, пока Шин что-то кричит возле холодильника. — С вами же получилось!

— Шортер, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но сводник из тебя дерьмовый, — отвечает Эш, обнимая Эйджи крепче.

— Возможно и дерьмовый, но вы-то теперь вместе из-за моих стараний, — обиженно говорит Вонг. — Если бы не я, то не было бы вас.

— Опять началось, — закатывает глаза Эш. — Ты думаешь, что я бы не познакомился с Эйджи бы сам, м? Ты это хочешь сказать?

— В точку, — кивает Шортер, а Эйджи громко кашляет, прекращая этот цирк.

— Может, разберемся сейчас с ситуацией Шина? — спрашивает Эйджи, а все остальные соглашаются, вспоминая, из-за чего собрались.

— Я в депрессии, отвалите.

Шин приносит пару кусочков лимонного торта для Эша и Эйджи, говоря, что заплатит за них Шортер, так как грехи нужно хоть чем-то смывать и Шин просто так не успокоится.

— Мне кажется, я уже слышал его имя, — отвечает Эш, запихивая очередной кусочек торта в рот.

— Естественно, ты слышал. Шин говорит о нем третий месяц.

— Нет, я имею ввиду, мне и до этого казалось, что я его знаю. Он случаем не учится на экономическом?

— Именно там, — отвечает Шин, отправляя Шортера работать за свою кассу, не слушая никаких протестов со стороны. — В инсте у него много фоток около университета.

— Так значит мы учимся в одном месте на разных направлениях. Я могу с ним поговорить, если ты хочешь…

— Нет, — перебивает Эша Шин. — Один уже поговорил, и вот что случилось.

Еще полчаса все говорят про несчастье Шина, а Шортер работает за двоих за кассой Су-Лина, надеясь искупить грешок. Скоро Эш и Эйджи уходят, а Вонг слезно просит прощения, потому что работать за двоих в час пик это совсем не круто. День проходит не так уж и плохо. Су-Линг даже рад, что Юэ-Лун больше не появляется в заведении. Но как всегда судьба подкидывает утку и Шин опять теряется, ибо Ли всегда приходил днем, а никак не вечером, когда его никто не ожидал увидеть.

Он был одет в рубашку цвета тумана и в модные штаны, и у Шина перехватывает дыхание, а в голове проносится: «Ох блять ну и что теперь делать? Святой Эйджи, спаси и сохрани меня от всего этого, молю». Шин осматривает себя и понимает, что он запачкался где-то пищевыми блестками и казалось, что на его живот стошнило единорога и возможно виноват опять Шортер, так как час назад они баловались глиттерами с сиропами, создавая новый напиток, пока не было посетителей. Шортер, ты самый проблемный бро из всех бро, хоть так и стараешься всем помочь.

— Привет, — говорят они одновременно, а Шин в ужасе, ибо Юэ-Лун никогда с ним не здоровался, а теперь точно случится апокалипсис и они все умрут. И почему-то даже здесь Шин будет уверен, что во всем виноват его бро.

— Клубничный фраппучино? — спрашивает Су-Линг, а Ли отрицательно качает головой.

«Ну все, сегодня точно прилетят инопланетяне и всех нас сожрут. Обряды Шортера закончились бедой» — проносится в голове Шина, а его шатает на одном месте.

— Может, расскажешь, какие напитки у вас в репертуаре? — произносит Юэ-Лун, а Шин еще в своем уме, чтобы не указать ему на витрину вверху, а перечисляет весь ассортимент заведения сам.

И он правда не знает, сколько это времени заняло, потому что Шортер обслужил уже достаточное число посетителей, пока Шин рассказывал про каждый напиток, начиная от обычных чаев, заканчивая всякими фраппучинами. И он бы рассказал про все стаканчики, трубочки, тортики и прочее, но, оказывается, прошло двадцать минут и это крипово, потому что может показаться, что Шин фанатик своего дела.

Юэ-Лун берет обычный зеленый чай в кружке и садится около окна, заполняя что-то в своем блокноте. Шин выдыхает и думает, что теперь все будет как обычно и больше нечего переживать. Шортер что-то говорит, а Су-Лин даже смеется на его тупые шуточки, показывая, что все опять нормально.

Шин провожает Юэ-Луна взглядом до выхода, как и всегда, но вовремя замечает оставленную бумагу за тем столиком. Су-Линг, как истинный джентльмен, чуть ли не выпрыгивает из-за стойки и бежит к вещам, чтобы еще успеть добежать до Юэ-Луна на улице и отдать вещи. Но на столе оказывается листок со словами, от которых Шин чуть ли не ревет и идет показывать записку Шортеру.

А Вонг вместе с ним радуется и говорит: «Вот видишь, бро, это все я».

***

Шин выходит из заведения, закрывая за собой хрупкую дверь на ключ. Шортер даёт ему пять на прощание и говорит очередные глупые фразочки для подкатов. На улице свежо, изо рта выходит пар, а легкий холодок заставляет пробежаться мурашкам по коже.

Шин направляется к своему байку и заранее улыбается, зная, кто там будет его поджидать. Он не ошибается.

— Опять жду тебя два часа, — недовольно произносит Юэ-Лун, опираясь на его байк.

— Я задержался всего лишь на шесть минут, — отвечает Шин и обнимает своего парня крепко-крепко, думая, что это слишком реалистичный сон и через пару минут он проснется. — Ты сегодня не приходил.

— Сказал же, что не зайду в ваше кафе, пока там будет висеть моя записка.

Позвольте-ка вам кое-что прояснить. В тот знаменательный для всех день, Юэ-Лун написал на вырванном из ежедневника листе слова: «Я никогда не говорил тебе, но я упал в любовь».

После этого признания Шин подписался на Юэ-Луна в инсте и пролайкал все фотографии (что он так давно хотел сделать). Парень подписался в ответ с сообщением: «Хей, ты точно не сталкер и мне ещё можно приходить в ту кафешку, не боясь за свою жизнь?» Так и началось официальное знакомство, из-за которого Шин не спал всю ночь, как и Юэ-Лун, но это секрет. А дальше общение на работе, статус «влюблён», первый поцелуй и знакомство с друзьями.

А теперь перейдём к самой записке. Шин таскал ее везде и показывал каждому прохожему, и Юэ-Лун пошутил, что тот может повесить ее в рамочку, а Шортер, который, естественно, не мог пропустить это мимо ушей, предложил Шину приклеить записку на входную дверь, чтоб каждый мог ее увидеть.

— Твой Юэ-Лун расплачется от счастья, — уверенно тогда сказал Вонг, доставая цветной скоч.

И как вы поняли, Ли был совсем не рад этой идее, но снимать записку было поздно, так как теперь кафе без этого признания потеряет свою атмосферу.

Шин целует Юэ-Луна в щеку и снова прижимает к себе, а последний не может прекратить возмущаться, хоть и покрывается красными пятнами от шеи до щёк. Шин отдаёт Ли свою куртку, в очередной раз ругая парня за то, что в таком большом гардеробе у того нет тёплой верхней одежды, а Юэ-Лун улыбается, так как он вообще-то специально не носит куртки, чтобы Шин отдал ему свою.

Они садятся на байк, а Шин чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком. Юэ-Лун все же думает отдать парню пару салфеток с мордашками котят, которые рисовал для него Шин, чтобы он повесил их рядом с запиской. Ведь не зря он сохранил каждую. И да, спасибо тебе, Шортер, за все это.


End file.
